<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Fantasy by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042754">Midnight Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Somnophilia, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor had started a forbidden relationship with the child that he had created when he had donated his sperm for his friends that he just so happened to be in love with. </p>
<p>---<br/>Warnings:<br/>Incest, Pedophilia, Underage Sex<br/>Fantasies are only fun when they stay as fantasies. I do not condone this IRL.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amber/Jay, Amber/Jay/Taylor, Cody/Taylor, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taylor accidentally crashed Amber and Jay's sex night when he decided to come over for movie night. But the movie was thrown off to the side as all parties were distracted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy happily sat on his lap as they squeezed onto the tiny 2-seater sofa with his parents next to them. Amber was pretty much sprawled atop her husband with her bum on the armrest, her arms were wrapped around Jay’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Her tiny boobs were spilling out the shirt that was just a couple of sizes too small. But that was the only shirt close by when Taylor decided to knock on their door unexpectedly.</p>
<p>Amber was not wearing her bra and Taylor could see her hard nipples against her shirt. All he could think about were her boobs that could fit his hand. And he could tell that Jay was also thinking about them, with the way his hand was slowly snaking up towards them, tracing the outline of her body.</p>
<p>Taylor felt his cock fill up as he followed the line of Jay’s hand down to his body. It was obvious that he had accidentally interrupted the couple while they were in the middle of sex.</p>
<p>On Jay’s bare torso were newly made hickeys, red, swollen and puffy. Saliva pooled in his mouth as he imagined running his tongue over them and tease at them with his teeth.</p>
<p>The movie that he had brought over was completely forgotten, running in the background as he stared at the more appealing show that was the very attractive couple.</p>
<p>An aborted moan escaped him as the boy in his lap wiggled around, trying to get comfortable. Cody was grinding his butt against his cock with the way that he was moving.</p>
<p>He pulled his legs closed and wrapped his arms around Cody to get him to stop moving.</p>
<p>He leaned back against the cushion and pulled the blanket that he had around them up high, covering all incriminating evidence. “Settle down, Cody, the movie has already started. Are you feeling cold?”</p>
<p>“Yup, but Taylor’s warm so it’s okay.” The boy smiled up at him. His round face curved with his smile was simply adorable. Taylor could hardly believe that the baby boy was created with his sperm.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” Taylor patted his head as they turned their attention back to the tv. Well, not fully back to the tv for Taylor, out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Amber and Jay sneakily get their pleasure.</p>
<p>Jay had his hand against Amber’s groin, stroking her clit through her shorts. Her biting on her bottom lip to keep her voice in.</p>
<p>Arousal burned low and constant in his abdomen as he watched them. He watched as Amber smacked Jay’s shoulder when he slipped his hand beneath her shorts. The hiss of ‘Taylor’s here’ only served to make Jay more daring and Taylor more aroused.</p>
<p>His ears could pick up on the soft squelch as Jay pushed his finger into Amber’s pussy, curling, slowly moving in and out, teasing her. It lasted throughout the entire 1hr and 30 mins movie.</p>
<p>He watched as Amber became more and more desperate for release. Her legs would start jingling up and down, only to be forcefully stopped by herself. She worried her lower lip as her face turned red from arousal, her toes curling against the sofa.</p>
<p>Just Jay’s hand was not enough for Amber. She wanted his cock.</p>
<p>Taylor watched as they excused themselves to the toilet. He found it a pity that he could not watch them. But the sounds coming from the bathroom was good enough. (They could not be more wrong about the soundproofing of the bathroom. Taylor could hear them loud and clear.)</p>
<p>Cody twisted himself around to face Taylor. “Taylor, I want it.”</p>
<p>He smiled and asked, “What is it that you want, baby boy?”</p>
<p>Cody whined and reached in-between them to grab a hold of Taylor’s cock, saying, “This! I want this!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you want. Tell me clearly.” Taylor teased the boy while keeping an ear out on the activities in the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Your peepee! Give it to me!”</p>
<p>Taylor patted Cody’s head and said, “Shhh…be quieter. Sure, you can have it. But we have to stop when your parents come out of the toilet, okay?”</p>
<p>Cody nodded and slid down as Taylor pulled down the zipper of his jeans. Cody’s tiny little mouth immediately latched onto the tip of his dick.</p>
<p>He slurped up all the precum that leaked out of Taylor and on getting more out of him.</p>
<p>Taylor never had the intention of starting this kind of relationship with Cody. It was just that when Taylor came over to babysit Cody, the couple would go off to have sex. And Taylor just could not resist them.</p>
<p>He would tent his pants even if he did not want to. And Cody had noticed it and he was curious. He would ask and pester Taylor until he showed him his cock. And it simply did not stop there.</p>
<p>Cody could hardly wrap his lips around the head of Taylor’s cock, let alone the whole thing. And Cody was not good at giving head at all. His little licks were all for his curiosity and never for Taylor’s pleasure.</p>
<p>But the little sucks and licks exploring here and there were arousing.</p>
<p>He started to breathe a bit harder. He could hear Amber’s moans coming from the bathroom. He could imagine the way she would look under Jay. His cock sliding in and out of her wet vagina. With an hour and a half of foreplay, they would have gone at it hard and fast.</p>
<p>Both of them chasing their pleasures.</p>
<p>Jay would make sure that Amber had her completion before spilling into her. He could cum on and on and on. His orgasm spurting out of him and into Amber in huge amount and there were not be a single viable sperm that would put a baby in her.</p>
<p>He wanted to see it so bad, the sight of Jay’s creamy cum dripping out of Amber’s pussy. He wanted to see Jay eating her out, slipping his tongue into her puffy red folds and lick out his cum.</p>
<p>He moaned from the image in his mind and the little mouth just so happened to latch onto one of his sensitive spots.</p>
<p>His reaction probably interested Cody because he spends the next few minutes lapping and teasing the spot, trying to pull more out of him.</p>
<p>Taylor ran his hand through Cody’s hair as he breathed in sharply. His cock twitched in Cody’s hands as Amber screamed her pleasure, probably spurting onto Jay’s face from where he was running his tongue through.</p>
<p>Taylor was nowhere close to release when he heard the two of them start to wash up. Taylor patted Cody and said, “That’s enough for today. Your parents are coming out.”</p>
<p>Cody pouted with his dick still in his mouth. He sucked hard one last time as revenge before letting go with a pop. “You will give it to me next time!”</p>
<p>Cody had caught him climaxing that one time. Taylor had been jerking himself off and when Cody walked in on him, he came out of surprise. Cody got his mouth on his dick before he could stop him. And he had been chasing for it ever since.</p>
<p>But truly, there was never enough time for Taylor to get work up and Cody was not really good at bringing him to the edge. So, he had not orgasmed in front of Cody since that time.</p>
<p>Maybe he could arrange it so that he babysits Cody when the couple goes out for their date night. So that they would have all the time that they need to give Cody what he wants.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taylor sleeping with Cody at Amber and Jay's place because his apartment got flooded.<br/>---<br/>A short little snippet to set up for future stuff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taylor had his fingers inside of Cody under the blanket. It had been a week of him slowly getting Cody used to his fingers. And lube had become his new best friend.</p><p>It was not out of the ordinary for Cody to sleep in his bed when he stayed over for the night. And with his apartment flooded because of the recent heavy rainfall, he was crashing at Amber and Jay’s place.</p><p>Cody had gotten bored with sucking on his dick after days and days of trying to get Taylor to cum without any results. He demanded more and Taylor could not give him more without hurting him.</p><p>So, slowly opening Cody up with his fingers was what Taylor had been doing during the night. Initially, Cody would stay wide awake and moan and wiggle about. But as he got used to it, he started falling asleep after a few minutes.</p><p>Cody would be looser when he was sleeping, making it easier for him to insert another finger. He scissored his fingers, stroking the inside, exploring to find his sweet spots. He wondered if he milked his prostate long enough, would Cody climax for him.</p><p>He wondered what it would look like. The little cocklet would probably twitched as Cody curled up, moaning. It would jerk about with nothing coming out of it.</p><p>Taylor leaned down to take the cocklet into his mouth. It was so small, he took to sucking it like a straw, trying to pull out that one or two drops of goodness that did not want to come out.</p><p>He knew he found Cody’s prostate when the cocklet jumped in his mouth, even though Cody was deep in sleep.</p><p>It was probably justice for Cody when no matter how much he sucked and licked his cocklet and stroked at his prostate, Cody did not cum, could not cum given his age.</p><p>Taylor could not wait for the day Cody could finally cum.</p><p>He slipped a tiny butt plug in before pulling out his fingers. He pulled Cody’s diaper back on before bringing him closer to him. His bare skin was directly against Cody’s and he went to sleep with his warmth against him as they cuddled.</p><p>Taylor woke up to the feeling Cody peeing into his diaper. It came out strong and hard. He could feel it hitting the diaper from where it was resting against his tummy.</p><p>The sounds and sight of Cody as he peed, reminded Taylor of something that he heard before. That peeing after holding it for a while would feel like having an orgasm.</p><p>Naturally, if he wanted his baby boy to do something like this, he had to try it out himself and making it was safe before asking Cody to try it. Even then, Cody had to agree and he could stop at any time.</p><p>But that was something for another day. Taylor picked Cody up to change his diaper, a diaper rash would be agony for both Cody and him.</p><p>If they had the time, Taylor would want to try out the vibrating function of the butt plug that he slipped inside Cody. He wondered if Cody would find pleasure from it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>